HOTD: The Dead Walk On
by Isidrio
Summary: The world has ended. All is soon lost to the blight that has found every corner of the world. And there are very few of us left. My story of survival started out in a school turned into a slaughter house. But now I must face the dangers of Bandits, Psychopaths, and other survivors like myself trying to get by in this new and dangerous world. OC centered, non canon for the most part
1. Chapter 1

**HOTD: The Dead Walk On**

When my world ended, a new one took its place. Leaving the weak and feeble to die at the hands of monsters. Monsters who, just like the weak, were turned into those gruesome reincarnations unlike their former selves.

"Aaaarrgghh!"

The sickening crack of their pitiful skulls are all that is required to relieve them of their title of "Monster". To revert them back into the people they once we're before their unfortunate rebirth. Back into the humans that the monster had hidden under its terrible form. Which allows eternal rest to once again be gifted to the lost human hidden in that darkness.

"Come on! This way, hurry!"

the pounding feet of the weak attracts them. Their cries of fear and despair drive them into a bloodlust that is insatiable. Where their dead eyes look at pleading faces, unable to see the fear of their unfortunate victims. Even their surroundings are lost to them. All lost to the monster that holds them.

"Quickly in here! We can barricade the door!"

And what had become of our once normal, slightly safe world?

"Hurry they're coming!"

To the daily struggle of trying to figure out which candy bar to buy from the vending machine?

"Come on, come on!"

To the funny sitcoms on the television set?

"N-no! Stay back! No! Aaaggghhh!"

It's all gone...

For the monsters who were once our loved ones now hold control over that world. And they intend to keep it that way. But what could you possibly be able to glean from this if you have not been told about the beginning of this terrible takeover? For the story I have to share is a long and arduous one. Forged through blood, faith, and friendships that lead to betrayal and love.

No, the beginning shall do for now. In a school that was unprepared for the gruesome attack that we now face. And it all started with an eccentric prepper, who was a great ways away from home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The grinding whine of a drill pierced the normal silence that the school campus usually possessed. It's sharp pitch died when its task was completed, the wielder setting it back in its original resting place.

And after the user examined his finished task, "phew." He gave a sigh of satisfaction, blowing away the leftover metal shavings from his work.

"Finally! Finished at last."

And with a smirk of accomplishment I, Marc Paleo, grasped the scrap metal shield I had been working on during the last few days. The school's wood and metal workshop essentially becoming my official hang out spot during my time in Tokonosu, Japan. Where I am currently spending my senior year as an overseas exchange student.

And while Fujimi Academy was definitely not like the American schools I was used to. It certainly had it's own little charm to it. With a campus the size of, what I had called it, a small village. Sporting a large track, tennis courts and even an archery range. An archery range! I bet you a buck-fiddy that you would only find an archery range at only a handful of private schools in the states. And none as equipped as this one.

But alas I rarely, if only to watch a friend practice, go to the range. For where I made my bread and butter was the carpentry and metal work shop. Where I would constantly create, ahem, various pieces of misunderstood tools. But I guess I can't blame the teachers for fussing over my various weapons and pieces of armor that I had forge in here. Especially that halberd... But what confuses me the most is that they merely just tap their foot and tsk tsk tsk when they catch me in the act. A knowing smile on their faces every time they find me working on a new project.

Not that I'm complaining though. Because my current residence in the city doesn't have half as many of the tools that the school does!

So here I am, holding the newest addition to my homemade arsenal. A decent sized square shield that is, in all reality, a riot shield while in my right hand, a modified lawn mower blade turned machete. And I could only smirk and giggle with glee as I held it in a battle ready stance. Imagining the scrap metal armor that I had converted from one of my old leather jackets. Only to pout when the bell for fifth period rang. Making me sigh in frustration as I put my new toys down and move to exit the shop.

That is if Mr. Hikemashi didn't stop me first. His gruff voice calling out to me "Marc! Come here for a sec will ya?" I complied with his request "Yes Hikemashi-sensei?" I asked, tilting my head in a rather dog like fashion.

He smirked at my rather innocent act when he knew that I had once again been working on another project. Wasn't like I was hiding it though seeing as how they're lying on the table. Clapping my shoulder like a father would his son "you've got a lot of talent working with those tools and whatever you can get your hands on," he praised, only to start shaking his head with his next sentence "but couldn't you make something more practical?" He asked. I rolled my head once more "Practical?" I asked "But all of my tools are practical, like how I made that bottle opener last week, or that scrap metal stove-" Mr. Hikemashi held his hand up, halting my sentence with a chuckle.

"I meant your more deadly tools, Marc." He said with a smile. About to continue with his teacher student pep talk on why it's "inappropriate to make buzz saw tomahawks, when his radio crackled to life. The sound of one of the other teachers coming from the speaker. "Mr. Hikemashi!" The voice of Ms. Kyoko Hayashi in her usual stern, yet soothing voice called "We have a situation at the front gate, and we need your help dealing with it." Pulling his radio from his belt he replied with an affirmative before putting it back in its usual place. Looking back at me as he left for the door "I would like to speak with you after I'm finished helping the others. So don't wander to far away you got it?" He questioned, getting a mock salute and a sharp "YES SIR!" from me. And with a final chuckle he left the shop.

* * *

having left the workshop to go hang out on the stairs near the gate so I could watch the teachers "handle" the problem. As I knew that Mr. Teshima, the school's Phys. Ed teacher, would be at the scene and was known to have a crush on Ms. Hayashi. And as I climbed the stairs I could only imagine what show of strength he would use to try and woo the well endowed teacher. It makes me snicker just thinking about it. But sadly my humorous thoughts had to come to an end

"You're so stupid!" Only one person could have such a condescending tone. Saya Takagi. Who was storming down the stairs with a look of anger on her face. And when she saw me it became a sneer of disgust. Which in turn, made her angry target me, "Move it Psycho!" She growled, shoving past me with a huff, before disappearing into the school.

Reeling with the shock that I had survived the notorious Saya Takagi's anger, although it wasn't the first time I had done so, I continued my climb up the stairs. Only when I came to the next flight I saw a friend of mine who was having a rough time.

"Takashi?" I asked, the teen in question looking to me "Oh, hey Marc." He mumbled looking back down to the ground, self pity heavy on his face. Making it look like he had just lost everything he valued in life. Which in hindsight was kinda true seeing as how his childhood sweetheart, Rei Miamoto, had dumped him. But before I could try and take his mind off of his troubles, a loud **Clang** drew our attention.

Both of us turned our heads to look at the front gate, where Mr. Hikemashi, Mr. Teshima, Ms. Hayashi, and two other teachers that I didn't recognize were standing at the gate. All of their attention focused on the man who continuously walked into the gate. But even from our perch on the stairs I could tell that he looked... off. As if he wasn't really there. His arms outstretched slightly, moving into the gate as if it wasn't even there. Something was definitely wrong.

"Who are you?" Ms. Hayashi questioned, her voice audible even from up here "Stop this immediately!"

Takashi tapped me on the shoulder, getting my attention "What's going on? Is that an intruder?" He asked, looking a might confused. But all I could do was shrug "I don't know, but right now," I said " I don't think anything good is going to come from this... "

By now Ms. Hayashi was pretty angry "Please leave! We're going to call the police!" Yet she still seemed to hold a modicum of politeness. But I knew that Teshima would definitely try to step up soon.

And not a second later, my theory was proven correct. As Teshima began to roll up his sleeves. "Hold your horses Hayashi-Sensei." He said advancing on the intruder "We don't have to call anyone just yet. We just have to show him who's boss." And with that Mr. Teshima grabbed the intruder and slammed him into the gate. So hard that I could hear the loud clang reverberate off of the school's walls. And for a second afterwards, everything was completely still. The birds stopped chirping, the slight breeze from before has faded into silence. Even the sounds of the city were unable to be heard.

And then it happened.

With a quick movement, the man in Mr. Teshimas grip grabbed ahold of his arm and sunk his teeth into it. A spray of blood erupted from the large wound, sending Mr. Teshima to the ground in a screaming fit.

Takashi stumbled back, his face pale as a sheet "Holy Shit!" I yelled in fear, also backing away slightly as I watched Mr. Teshima writhe on the ground in agony. His cries for someone to stop the bleeding and get Ms. Shizuka, the school nurse, echoed off the school before he went limp. Unmoving. As if that single bite had sucked the life out of him.

I was shocked at how fast he had seemingly died, shaking my head in disbelief "Ain't no way he could be dead!" I whispered. But then there was movement. And Ms. Hayashi moved forward to aid the downed teacher. Only for Teshima to reach up, grab her by the collar and take a chunk out of her neck.

"What the FUCK?!" I yelled, averting my eyes from the grisly scene of cannibalism, turning my focus towards Takashi. And with one look into his eyes I knew what he was going to do. "Takashi, hold on a sec," I said pulling my bag off my shoulders and retrieving one of the walkie talkies I always kept in my bag in case of emergencies like this. Handing Takashi my spare "I'll contact you in ten minutes!" He was already running before I had finished the sentence.

Looking back down at the front gate, I watched with sad, grief filled eyes as teachers devoured one another. And with only one thought in my head, I began to jog down the stairs, stopping to look in a windows reflection. Revealing my light brown skin black curly hair and facial scruff and slightly chubby frame. A body that would only allow me to survive what I kept denying for if I pushed myself to the limit. What I was hopelessly trying to convince myself that wasn't happening was that this...

Was the start of a zombie apocalypse.

And with that final thought I began my jog back to the workshop. Because now wasn't the time to sit in despair, nor the time to try and flee from the threat. No. It was time to gear up, and get others to safety. Because that was what any other good human being would try and do. Even as the words of my father and others telling me that my kindness would get me killed flashed through my mind.

I had only just gotten a third of the way to the workshop when the intercoms blared to life. The panicked voice of the principal coming from the other side

"All students and Faculty, all students and Faculty! There has been an incident on campus." I could already tell that something bad was about to happen "Faculty, please lead the students through emergency procedures and evacuate immediately!"

Takashi, who was accompanied by Rei and Hisashi, also listened in to the announcement.

"Now everyone knows." Takashi said, looking at the nearby classrooms as if waiting for panic to strike the students into a frenzy. Only to put his attention back on the intercom "Again," the principal spoke once more "there has been an incident on campus." Suddenly a door opened in the background and the intercom screeched briefly. Everything going quiet.

"GAAAAAHHHH!" Until the principal screamed bloody murder, his voice cracking from the strain he put on it. "No, Ah! Help me! Stop!" By now I could see the girls on the track and other courts looking around in fear. And not wanting to wait and get my stuff when it was too late to act, I began to jog to the workshop. The screams of the principal pushing me to get my ass in motion.

Closing the distance to the workshop had slightly winded me, but I was working on too much adrenaline to even notice. I only focused on pulling on the 20 pounds of steel plated leather on my body, strapping a single metal gauntlet on my hand, and a pair of quality knee guards as well. And when finished I lifted the near 30 pound hunk of protection off the workbench, strapping it to my left arm before grabbing my machete and sheathing it into my custom fitted scabbard. Also tying a black bandana around my face and putting sunglasses over my eyes

And when I caught a glimpse of myself in the large mirror that sat in the corner closest to the door, I felt a large sense of pride and satisfaction for my ability to create things out of scrap that other people thought were useless. But deep down, I felt a sense of dread at the aspect of having to actually use them in real combat. Something I never thought I would ever have to do in my life.

But now wasn't the time to think. It was time to act! So after pulling my walkie talkie from my belt and adjusting the frequency I called out. "Takashi? Takashi you there, over?" I whispered into the talkie, hoping that he was alright and uninjured. But I got nothing. So, I tried again "Takashi! Takashi answer me man, over!" I pleaded, fearing that the worst had happened to him. Once again, nothing. But before I could even think of giving up; the talkie crackled to life

"Marc?" Takashi asked, making me sigh in relief "Takashi I'm here brother, what's your position and status, over?" I asked, silently hoping that they weren't inside the school.

"Marc, were holed up on top of the roof. But the whole school has gone to hell!" Takashi replied with a sigh "It's not going be easy finding a way inside since all of 'them' are on the lower levels, but... But Hisashi got bitten man!" I growled, slamming my gloved hand onto a table. After retaining my composure a little I began to talk again " how long ago was he bitten? Over."

Silence.

"About five minutes ago..." Was the solemn reply. And I began to curse in every language I knew at the news. "Alright," I said after calming down "I'm going to head into the school and help any survivors that I can." I said, moving to the door and getting ready to head out. "I'll contact you in half an hour. Over."

"And Takashi," I added "don't take any chances with Hisashi... Alright!"

"Alright..." I heard him mutter, and with that I turned off my walkie talkie.

And after taking a breath, I pushed open the door into a completely different world. One where the weak would die, and the strong would survive. One where the undead now roamed the living world as if it were their own.

As soon as I opened the door a shambling corpse turned towards the soft tap of the door hitting the wall. And without hesitation, I swung my makeshift blade, cutting is head clean off its shoulders. And as I watched the corpse fall to the ground, unmoving once more. I knew that life would never be the same.

 **AU**

 _Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first chapter of HOTD: The Dead Walk On. I started writing this story a long, long time ago. So long that I cannot even remember when the idea first came to mind. So it has just been sitting in a document in my computer for who knows how long! But when I stumbled across it, my interest in the story rekindled itself to a nice little flame. Eventually growing into a fire full of ideas and ways to change up the story that I just had to start writing it again!_

 _Sadly, the chapters may not be at their complete best until I can find a Beta Reader for this little project of mine. But I can assure you oh reader, that chapters will continue to be posted until I can find one or more people for this lofty task!_

 _So once again, thank you for taking the time out of your day to give this a read. the next few chapters are already written, but still need to be checked over for any grammatical errors and funny mishaps within the spaces. So without further ado! Until next time._

 _Isidrio_


	2. Chapter 2

HOTD: The Dead Walk On

Chapter 2

When I left the workshop, the school that I had attended for the past four months looked like a slaughter house. Scattered corpses, blood everywhere, and the undead preying upon the living. The remaining students screaming attracting more of the horde towards themselves as they fled, fearfully bolstering the undead's ranks with every death. This was my world now. And I didn't want any part of it.

'Groan'

Hearing that awful deathly groaning, I turned to face the haunting moan of one of a wandering undead student. It's milky white eyes staring off into space with. I readied my makeshift weapon and got ready to hack away at the poor sod. Only to lower it in confusion when it just shambled past me without a second glance.

"Uhh?" I was very confused at that moment if no one noticed.

'Are they blind?' I thought to myself watching as it shambled a few feet away before bumping into an extended part of the workshop. The loud thud causing me to wince before it simply changed direction. Moving out into the field where a few other students were pretty much screaming their heads off at this point. Odd...

But at least my sarcastic remark wasn't just a hopeful one. These things were pretty much like cave fish. Blind to everything around them.

So with that new piece of information tucked neatly into my mind, I began to slowly tread my way across the field. Probably not the smartest thing to do with people running around while a bunch of walking corpses who wanted nothing but to snack away on my still warm corpse shambled along with them. And while the shamblers and panicking students were easy enough to avoid when alone, it became a real struggle to make progress when they were bunched up in large groups.

Seeing as how I was nearly trampled by about a dozen track students and almost grabbed when I didn't notice a group of 'from my guessing' forty of those undead fucks crossing the field. I nearly dropped my shield when they went passed me, the large hunk of metal slamming loudly into the ground when my grip loosened from it.

Unfortunately, it got the attention of a few of them and I had to walk backwards as they began to converge on me. forcing myself to not panic and run for the school screaming in terror.

But thankfully, they soon went away, and I was able to once again head for the school. Taking an agonizingly long amount just to get out of the mass of dead and dying. I don't ever think I'll be able to sleep again with what I saw that day.

I could only hope that Takashi and Rei weren't having as rough a time as I was.

In fact, I learned from them later that they had made good use of the school's roof fire hose to clear the way of 'them'. They had planned to head into the school themselves after they had to… Put Hisashi out of his misery. He seemed like a good guy from the few times that Rei had forced him into talking with me. I just hope that she's taking this well enough to where it won't hinder her later.

So after hoping that they were ok I continued down my nightmarish path, reaching the door with only a few more close calls. Thanking the Stars above that I had made it to the door after that hellish hour long trek. And yes, that is exactly how long it took for me to cross through the field.

And with a trembling hand, I sheathed my machete and opened the door as quietly as I could. Slipping inside when it was possible for me to squeeze past the entryway. And only when the door quietly clicked shut behind me did I release a loud sigh.

* * *

Turning around to start walking into the relative safety of the school, I instantly froze when I found myself face to face with the soulless, white eyes and half eaten face of a shambler. Her once whole face mere inches from my own as she growled. Her hands slamming down on my shoulder as she leaned forward to try and take a chunk of me.

In all reality, the only thing that saved my life was my shield as it lodged itself between us and provided a few meager, yet life saving inches of distance between her mouth and my face. Her jaws snapping shut with an audible snap that I could feel the wind off of.

With a startled cry of panic I shoved her away, or at least tried to. Her grip was unbelievably strong, so much so that I later found the bruises her Iron-like grip had left behind.

I struggled to keep the distance of the Infected girls mouth away from my body for a few more moments before I sent a vicious swipe at her with my mache-. It was then that I realized that My machete was in its sheathe on my back. And with the vicious struggling of the infected girl in front of me becoming more and more aggressive, I knew that the only way for me to get out of this alive would have to be with my armored fist.

So with as much force as I could, I sent a vicious right hook straight into her temple. The meaty thud from the impact made me sick in the stomach as her head snapped to the side violently. Only for her to slowly turn her head towards me again and let out a low keyed moan as she once again went to try and take a chunk out of my neck. So I hit her with another hook, hard enough this time that she was forced to let go and stumble backwards. But I didn't give her another chance to try and recover so I slammed my shield at her face as hard as I could. Wincing when the wet snap of her neck breaking from the impact filled the air. Her now still body thumping on the ground as she stopped moving.

I was breathless, scared, no! Terrified! at just how strong they were. Remembering that the once animated corpse in front of me had a grip like iron and a powerful enough bite force to make such a loud 'snap.' But it was over now, and all I needed to do now was to calm myself down.

And after a few deep breathes, I was calm enough to where my breathing was as normal as I thought it would get.

 **CRASH** "Aaaahhhh!"

Only to instantly start hyperventilating when The sound of shattering glass and someone screaming echoed from down the hall. Drawing my machete and gripping the strap on my shield in a white knuckled grip. Fighting with myself on whether to leave the poor sod to his demise or to go and try and help him. Even if I was about to piss my pants.

thud Thud THUD THUD

A blur whizzed past me, shooting down the hall like a bullet. Purple hair and a longer version of the female school uniform was all I could see before she disappeared behind the corner. Which in turn snapped me out of my feared daze, sprinting0 after her with everything I had. Listening to the sharp whacks and cracks of something wooden hitting multiple skulls.

And when I skidded past the corner, I saw exactly what it was.

The Purple haired girl was using a bokken to skillfully smash in the skulls of 'them.' Every fluid strike would kill one of the infected before slamming down on top of the next. But even I could see that there was too many for one person to fight off.

So sucking up whatever fear I had, I charged into the room with a battle cry. Slashing away at the swarm of undead with fear filled strikes. The makeshift lawn mower blade slicing off body parts and heads while my shield would push away or bash in the skulls of any unfortunate infected that got a little too close.

And with our combined efforts, we managed to cut the horde down in about thirty seconds. Well… The purple haired girl did most of the killing. I was nothing more than a loud distractions.

But none the less. We were soon standing in the once infected filled room with Ms. Shizuka, our very well endowed school nurse, and another person who looked pretty bad… The kinda bad where he had a lot of bite wounds and flesh missing.

The purple haired warrior looked to me, before pointing towards the shattered remains of the windows that acted as a wall. "Please keep watch so that no more of 'them' can sneak up on us please."

Her voice was professional, almost cold even. But there was a certain warmth hidden under that coldness. And all I could do was nod and follow through with her order, giving a quiet "Yes Ma'am." before doing what I was told.

* * *

3rd POV

As Marc walked over to the shattered windows and began to keep lookout, the purple haired warrior moved to the severely bitten teen sitting against the opposite wall. His staggered breathing, pained whimpers, and various wounds all spoke of just how lost the boy was. And what he would become if those wounds weren't properly dealt with.

She took a knee in front of him, laying a hand on his shoulder in the process.

"I'm the Captain of the Kendo Club, Saeko Busujima, a sophomore. What's your name kid?" Saeko asked.

The teen coughed up a mouthful of blood, splattering his already blood soaked clothes even more, "I-Ishii… Kazu Ishii" He managed to force out. Marc looked back for a second to look into the kids scared eyes, before looking back down both sides of the corridor to watch for any infected.

"You fought bravely to protect Dr. Marikawa, Ishii. Your courage is nothing short of praiseworthy." Saeko's voice became grim "But do you know what happens when you are bitten?" She asked. A nod.

"Do you want your friends and family to see you like that?" Ishii flinched at those words.

"If no, then I shall end your life here and now. Though it will be my first time killing someone."

Ishii looked like he had been slapped in the face, before his features changed to that of relief. "P-Please…"

Saeko stood up, grabbing her bokken as she rose from the floor "W-wait a sec! What-" Dr. Marikawa began, only to be halted by Saeko raising her hand.

"I know you are the school nurse, but I ask that you do not interfere." she ordered "One of our duties as women is to protect a man's pride."

And with that, Saeko raised her Bokken, Ishii smiled with relief that he would not harm any others when he resurrected. And Marc could only look away and clench his fist tightly around his weapon as the loud 'whoosh' of the Bokken and the following crack and blood splatter signified Ishii's death. Only to continue his watch in the hall.

And he soon realized that he had done a shoddy job of it when three more infected were practically at the door. The noise of Saeko's Bokken drawing their attention as they tore it completely off its hinges.

"Ah bugger!" Marc whispered as he rushed to stand next to Saeko, shield raised and Weapon at the ready. He looked to the purple haired warrior with a small frown. "Sorry, I got… Distracted." The apology seemed to fly over Saeko's head, the only thing she did was ready her weapon.

And while Marc looked back towards the incoming threat, he didn't see the grim smile that spread across Saeko's face. She really didn't care that the Zombies had almost gotten the slip on them.

She was just happy that she got to feel the exhilaration that she was feeling right now. Just like that day all those years ago.

* * *

Marc POV

It had been around ten minutes since we had disposed of the three Shambler's that had gotten into the nurse's office. And now we were headed towards the staff room due to Marikawa - sensei having stored her car keys there. Just like every other teacher in this place…

And seeing as How Saeko was moving to avoid any confrontation with the Infected, we were making good progress with how effective she was at batting them away with a quick swipe of her Bokken or a solid push.

Like how she had just done to one of the infected, pushing it face first into a wall and letting it slide to the floor. It was nice not having to stop and bash its head in… Damn that was so twisted!

Either way, "The Faculty room? That is a taxing request." I don't truly think Saeko is fully intent on going up to a room possibly filled with Shambler's. And I can agree with her.

Although, "But everyone keeps their car keys in there…" Shizuka was a bit more persistent about retrieving them.

Another Shambler groaned as it moved to intercept our loud footsteps, but Saeko calmly denied it a meal by shoving the tip of her Bokken harshly into its stomach. The poor sod slammed into the window pane behind it before sliding to the ground.

"Hey," Marikawa - sensei started "Why don't you just kill them? It should be easy for you…" She asked, watching as the Shambler behind us struggled to its feet in fear.

"Because every time we stop and bash their head in, the more of them it attracts." I answered as I shoved a Shambler out of the way with my shield "And besides. I don't want to be so exhausted from killing every single one we meet that I can't fight them later on."

We stopped near a door that lead one of the suspended bridges leading to another building. Looking outside for any sign of the infected or survivors.

"He is right Dr. Marikawa, and the more that we attract, the more likely it is that we will be grabbed." Saeko looked to me with a glint that I could not discern in her eyes. "I am sorry, but I have not asked for your name yet."

I lowered my bandana and raised my sunglasses, revealing all of my scruffy glory to the two women in front of me. It only just occurred to me that I hadn't even introduced myself as well.

"My name is Marc Paleo, A foreign exchange student from America and a Senior in Highschool." I said, offering my hand once I transitioned my blade to my shield arm, "Tis' a pleasure to meet you Miss Saeko and Miss Marikawa."

Saeko shook my hand with ease, but when Miss Marikawa stepped forward to also do so, she tripped. Landing on her knees with a painful thump.

"Oww… What was that all about?" she murmured in pain while Saeko kneeled down in front of her with a blank face.

"Such fashion is not suitable for running." And with that Saeko did something that made me flush from head to toe. Because with a loud and audible rip, she tore the side of Miss Marikawa's skirt all the way to her hip. Revealing lacy purple panties beneath her now very revealing ensemble.

I'm ashamed to admit that I stared for a few seconds too long in my opinion before I snapped myself out of my daze and turned away to look back outside as Miss Marikawa whined about her "Designer skirt" being torn, only for Saeko to ask her whether she valued her life or her clothing more. Too which she replied both, and I'm pretty sure that even the infected in the lower court yard could hear me facepalming.

But when the sudden sound of what had to be a gas powered Nail gun and chairs clattering sounded from up above us, we all pretty much forgot about the argument.

"What was that?" "Was that from the Staff room"

I grunted a little, trying to cover up the small whimper that came out with it. "I don't know, but wherever it came from it sounds like some survivors are in trouble!" And as if to accent my point, the terrified screech of a female sounded from the room above us.

Rushing up the stairs we heard the whirring of a drill before the same girl screamed "GO AWAY!" The sickening squelch of flesh and crack of bone accented the fearful retort. And when we arrived on scene, I could only say that my heart wrenched from the sorry sight I saw. Which turned into anger, then hate, and then an unquenchable need to protect that I couldn't even begin to understand.

And when I caught sight of the remaining Infected, I completely lost my shit!

Roaring like a crazed madman, I rushed the oncoming shamblers like a bull. Shield raised and weapon ready I plowed into the mother fuckers. The one unlucky enough to have been hit by my shield was sent flying down the stairs while I slashed at the next. Its head flying off its shoulders as a spray of blood followed afterwards.

I don't know why I did what I did next… Maybe it was because I was just so angry you know? But I dropped my shield and machete and grabbed the next one by the throat. And began slamming its head into the nearby wall next to me. Each hit accented by a sickening crack as bone shattered.

Pretty soon that wall looked like it had been painted a sickly shade of crimson before I dropped whoever the corpse used to be. All huffing and puffing like some kind of deranged ape before I realized what I had just done.

I knew it was because of all of the fear and anger I had been building up. I knew that seeing takagi wrestling with an infected teacher stuck on the end of an electric drill had driven me over the edge… But literally smashing that thing head in until it was an indistinguishable pile of bone and blood? I didn't even want to know what I looked like to the others right now.

So when the introductions came around I merely just stared off in space. Wondering what mom and dad would say right now…

Mom would most likely try and comfort me… Dad, well he would tell me good job and that whoever that was was now no longer a threat to us. Being paramilitary in his early days had hardened him to where he would say something like that. Maybe…

"You're all so soft!"

I was thrown out of my thoughts when Saya spat that phrase out.

"Takagi what are you-" Takashi began before being cut off by Saya once more

"DON'T TREAT ME LIKE I'M AN IDIOT!" she screamed her eyes wide with fear and anger. "I AM SMARTER THAN ALL OF YOU COMBINED! SO DON'T-"

Saya stopped her rant when I placed my hand on her shoulder. Her eyes flicking to my tired face before moving to the blood splattered trophy case beside her. the reflective glass revealing how bloody her clothing was.

"M-my clothes are all dirty… I'll have to get Mama to wash them." She muttered out in a small, feeble voice. before practically trying to squeeze the life out of me when she saw takashi standing behind her. Her racking sobs were all I needed to hear as I wrapped the smaller girl in a hug, quietly shushing her all the while.

This was only just the beginning of what was to come later. And I knew it would only get worse and worse before anything got better.

 **AU**

30 views so far, and hopefully more will be on the way!

Now this chapter went under heavy revision, as I did not like the way that I had originally planned and written this chapter previously. So instead of being a typical gary stu here, I decided to throw in a more human nature approach to it. Fear, anger, more fear. What's not to fear in a Zombie Apocalypse?

But either way while having 30 views so far is a great boost to my writing moral. Reviews are also very appreciative! They give a lot of feedback on how the story is being written, what can be done to improve upon the story, and how much you would like to see certain aspects. Like more gore or more fanservice for a few examples.

That's all for now folks. Have a good rest of your day or evening and please remember to leave a review when you can!

Isidrio


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** _I do not own Highschool Of The Dead nor any of its characters. I also apologize for my long absence!_

 _Now that our little disclaimer and apology is out of the way, I have a very important message!_

 _When I originally started to write this fanfic, I had no idea where I was going to go with it. NO plot, No true development of my OC. And most importantly, I had decided to just follow the main story and throw in a half baked character and call it a story._

 _Wrong!_

 _So after some heavy reconsideration, and heavy editing of what was to be my 'plot' for this Fic, I am able to say I believe I will make a good story out of this yet! So next chapter, which should be out on friday of next week, will be completely different from these last three._

 _So with that little authors note the only thing have to say is that all I own is this computer and my OC . Enjoy this chapter and review to get a digital cookie!_

 **HOTD: The Dead Walk On**

 **Chapter 3: Democracy? There is no Democracy Left!**

* * *

It's been about 20 minutes since we barricaded ourselves in the Teacher Faculty Room, and it's been a nice reprieve from the blood soaked halls of the school interior. But that doesn't mean we're trouble free at the moment. We have no plan, no weapons other than a baseball bat a makeshift nail rifle and a bokken. Along with a now broken makeshift machete… And one large fucked up scene of the field flashing through my mind over and over again!

I slammed my fist on a table ' _Damn it all!_ ' I screamed in my head. It was just when I needed it the most that it would break on me like that.

"Hey" Takashi asked, placing a hand on my shoulder "You alright?"

I thought about all that had happened today. And the more that I thought about it… I shook my head, "Not in the slightest… I mean, you saw what just happened out there? Right?" I pointed to the door as the shadows of the reanimated students walked past the tinted windows. "It was a slaughter house Takashi!" I whispered, "And out in that field… All of those students screaming, NO, Pleading for help! My help, Takashi!" my breath shuddered as another vivid flash of a screaming student being eaten came to mind.

"I don't think I'll ever be 'alright' ever again…" I mumbled. Looking down at my blood covered gauntlet before clenching my fist.

Takashi didn't know what to say, so he went to go around and check on the others as we all came up with a plan of action.

A few minutes later a water bottle appeared in my vision, "Here, this'll help." Rei offered with a genuine smile of concern. I gladly accepted the proffered water "Thanks." Opening the cap and taking a greedy gulp before stowing it in my bag.

"Ms. Shizuka, where are your keys?" Takashi asked.

The blonde nurse perked up a little bit. "Oh! They should be in my purse…" Before beginning to dig through her aforementioned hand bag.

"Is your car going to be able to hold all of us?" Saeko asked, making Ms. Shizuka slump in her chair.

"Now that I think about it…." Clearly it wouldn't

"It's fine," I said "We'll find another way out of this slaughter house." Although I knew what awaited us on the outside would probably be ten times worse than this damned school.

"Everyone sat in thought for a few moments on our next course of egress when Saeko brought up the best, and only, suggestion. "What about the Micro-bus we use to go to school tournaments?"

I blinked a few times before turning to the purple haired warrior "You are an absolute genius!" I exclaimed as I stood up "Not only can we all fit in the bus, any supplies that we pick up along the way can be easily stored as well."

During my rant I didn't notice Kohta look outside the windows of the Faculty room.

"Hey guys, I can see the bus!"

"That's nice," Ms. Shizuka stated "But where are we going?"

"We're going to make sure that our families are okay." I flinched as Takashi said the word family.

"We'll start with the family that lives closest to here, then work our way from there. If you're worried about your family then we can take them with us. And after that we'll look for a safe place and-"

Takashi stopped talking when he heard Rei gasp in surprise. And I instantly looked to the Television where her eyes were firmly locked onto. The Brownish orange orbs were wide with shock and fear as she watched whatever was transpiring.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked, as Saeko grabbed the T.V. Remote and turned the volume up.

The voice of a female reporter could now be heard clearly throughout the room. Giving the latest news on the world's conditions. From how The United States had been receiving cases of the unknown outbreak, to how the world had lost contact with Moscow and that Berlin was up in flames! Not a sliver of news that the outbreak was being halted were even mentioned.

"Mother of God!" I whispered as I listened to a news crew being attacked by the undead before being brought back to the broadcasting station. The News anchor being handed a piece of paper as soon as the screen changed over.

" _There appears to be a problem with our remote. From now on we'll bring you the story from inside the studio."_ She announced, shuffling the papers she was holding further before continuing with the broadcast.

" _The situation outside seems extremely chaotic, so stay indoors unless it is absolutely necessary to go outside! We will bring you more stories once the situation allows us to film on site."_

Takashi slammed a fist down on the desk he was standing next to, Anger and distrust clear in his eyes. "Is that all?! Why didn't they tell us anything else?" He asked. Clenching his teeth with so much force that I thought they would snap in two.

No one else seemed to have an answer besides myself and Saya. Both of us began to explain at the same time.

"What good will it do if everyone begins to panic?" "Because they don't want everyone to panic."

We both looked at each other, well, Saya glared at me for 'interrupting her'. So I just waved my hand to tell her to continue explaining.

"Panic?" Rei asked, looking from the both of us with curious eyes.

"Yes you Idiot!" Saya growled. "First comes panic, then chaos. And chaos causes a disruption of order."

I grunted in confirmation. "Takagi is right. If the city becomes one big clusterfuck, then the government can't do anything to slow the spread of- Whatever the hell this virus is."

The T.V. once again began to talk about the outbreak. This time it was about the states. How the president was being moved to a safer location until the virus was contained and continue to run the government from there.

Tch… Typical cowardly ass still wasn't gonna do his job right!

And then they stated that Tactical Warheads. Missiles, Bombing runs! Were going to be used on heavy population centers to try and quell the virus! Damnit all to hell… These idiots were going to destroy the fucking nation before they cleared those damn shamblers from the streets!

I gritted my teeth in anger as the T.V. cut out once more, my body started to shake as I realized that due to the one man that should be ordering the evacuation of those civilians… Was going to blow them up instead! And my family was going to be among those numbers!

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Everyone sat in stunned silence at what they had just heard. The entire world was supposedly going up in flames. And no one was going to come and give them any help all the while.

"So that's it then?" Takashi asked "They're everywhere?"

Marc just walked away to the back of the room, shoulders shaking and eyes full of rage and tears. No one dared to follow when he slammed his armored fist into a nearby wall and put a hole in it.

"T-that's just crazy!" Kohta exclaimed "When I checked the internet this morning everything seemed completely fine!"

Rei's weak voice was barely audible as she whispered "How could this have happened?! That this could have happened in a matter of a few hours is just…" She clenched onto Takashi's jacket "But they have to stop it right?!" she said a little louder "I mean, they have to stop it from spreading. Everything will be going back to normal soon." she sounded hopeful about that.

That hope wouldn't last very long though.

"Stop it?" Marc growled as everyone turned to look at his tear streaked face.

"They can't just STOP IT!" he yelled, "It's too damn late for that now! The whole World is fucked!"

Takashi scowled. "Why do you have to be so blunt about it?"

"Because this is a Pandemic." Saya explained.

"Pandemic?" Ms. Shizuka asked

"Yes, and ain't nothing gonna stop it until it's swallowed up everything it can get its hands on." Marc growled once more.

"So... What," Takashi began "Its like an Epidemic?"

"Saya shook her head before putting a hand to her chin in thought. "This is just like the Spanish Flu in 1918." Marc snorted "Yeah, but this time it's a lot worse…"

"More than 600 Million people got infected with it, and more than 50,000 people died from it." Saya continued, her face turned grim "And do you remember how much panic the Swine Flu caused? well now you can square that!"

"Not to be disagreeable," Shizuka added in, "But this is more like the Black death in the fourteenth century."

"More than a third of Europe's population died you're smarter than you look." Saya complimented.

"So how did the disease end?" Takashi asked.

"Well, there are many theories…" Shizuka began

"But if there ain't enough bodies to infect, then there isn't a reason to spread anymore." Marc interrupted as he grabbed his shield from a nearby table.

"Yeah…" Kohta began, "But now the dead people start moving around and attack you."

Everyone shuddered at those words.

"Are you implying that this outbreak is never going to stop?" Saeko asked with only a small hint of something laced within her words that no one could decipher.

Ms. Shizuka suddenly raised a finger in the air "Oh! The weather is going to be hot! Their flesh may not be able to move if it's rotted and they turn into skeletons!" She exclaimed.

"How long does a body take to decompose?"

"Well, in Summer, some parts of the body can become skeletal in twenty days. But in the winter it can take much longer… So only a couple of months! That's not too bad right?!" The Blonde nurse exclaimed with a can-do attitude.

"You're kidding?!"

"Oh look, she's not as smart as she seems…"

"So what are you saying?" Takashi asked with more than a hint of confusion.

"What she means to say is that we don't know if our logic of bodily decomposition even applies to these Things!" Marc exclaimed. "Think of it. When the Human body shuts down for good we lose all control of our muscles. We defecate and urinate on ourselves because our muscles are no longer contracting." he stated, pacing the room like some college professor.

"We know that those rules still apply, because every single one of those walkers out there smell like they just went on themselves instead of trying to make a break for the shitter. But when they reanimate their muscles start to contract again."

Marc stopped his pacing and merely stared at the floor "Maybe the virus is preserving the body somehow? slowing the decomposition by keeping a minimal amount of blood flowing through the system while blocking off injured areas of the body? Stomach acid has to keep being produced if those flesh eaters wanna keep gorging themselves…"

By now everyone was looking at the mumbling teen like he was insane while Saya actually looked surprised that he had any knowledge stored in his brain at all!

"Okay, while all of this is interesting Marc, we still need to find out if our families are okay." Saeko said, effectively bringing him back to the world as he apologized for losing focus.

"It's fine, but now we need a plan if we are going to survive… Teams! Form up into teams!"

And with that everyone grabbed what little weaponry they had, before grouping together. I decided to stick close to Takagi and Ms. Shizuka. Seeing as how even though I don't have a weapon I can still bash a freaks face in with my shield or clock them in the head with my gauntlet.

But after moving the makeshift Barricade, we all made our way into the hallway. Smashing in any infecteds heads before moving down the stairs and towards the front entrance of the building. Thankfully, we didn't see any shamblers on our way there. A big plus in my opinion as I was hoping to not witness the flashbacks of all those students being devoured in the field…

* * *

Marc POV

"Now let me make something clear." Saeko commanded "There is no need to engage in a fight unless it is necessary. Do whatever you can to avoid a fight got it."

"Remember they're sensitive to sound so keep it quiet, and they're strong enough to break down a normal door so if they grab a hold of you, they'll tear you to shreds. So be careful got it." Saya explained. Making a good emphasis on careful.

Only for all of us to hear a girl shriek in terror from the stairwell below us. And soon enough we sprang into action, rushing along quietly to get a better read on the situation. What we found was a group of four on a stairwell leading down to the main entrance of the building.

Unfortunately, so did the infected.

One of the freaks was getting ready to chomp down on the guy with the baseball bat before Kohta put a nail in his head. The undead fuck collapsed to the floor motionless once again just as Saeko leapt from the top of the stairs and smashed in the head of another with Takashi hot on her heels. Delivering a vicious strike to another infecteds head as he ran down the stairs.

Rei and I had discovered that a few more infected were coming down the stairs from up above us. Rei stabbing the first with her makeshift spear and dodging around it to kick it down the stairs towards me. Thankfully, the now dead freak landed on its skull with a sharp ' _CRACK_ '.

I motioned for Rei to retreat back down as the other infected moved to get closer. And when the once teacher now turned undead reached the level we were on. I sent a vicious haymaker straight to his temple. The strike making the bastard stumble, giving me a clear shot to send my shield straight into his neck. The now very deceased man fell with a solid ' _Thump_ '.

The four survivors were beyond shocked when Saeko bashed in the last two Shamblers heads in. Backing away from the now still corpses with obvious trepidation.

"Thanks!" one of the girls mumbled, still looking at the unmoving body of her classmate.

"Please, keep it down." Saeko warned

"Were any of you bitten?" I asked, clenching my fist in worry of what they might say.

Thankfully, "No, none of us are bitten!" They hadn't and there weren't any visible bite wounds or blood on their clothing.

"They look fine, I think we're going to be okay!" Rei called out excitedly.

"Don't say that just yet Rei…" I mumbled, looking past the stairwell and out to the field where all of the infected were wandering around. "Cause we still have to get out of this damn mess."

Takashi was quick to ask if they wanted to tag along with us. And unsurprisingly there were multiple affirmatives to the idea of leaving this hellish school. So with that we began our way to the front entrance of the school. Fearfully watching for any signs of the undead. And for a while, we thought that all of 'Them' had shambled away from the school. Unfortunately, this was quite the opposite of where they had gone.

Our plan of escape hit a major wrench when we found that the front entrance was infested with the undead. Teachers, Students, all of them must have fled here to try and get out of the building as quickly as possible. Only to end up blocking the way out for us when they got caught up in the massive rush to escape.

"Man there are a bunch of them…" Takashi muttered as we looked down into the moving mass of undead.

"From what I can tell the only thing they react to are sounds. So there is no reason that we shouldn't be able to just walk past them!" Takagi explained with finality. Only for Takashi to instantly return fire.

"Well then, why don't you go prove that theory?"

Takagi was taken aback by the statement, unable to find a proper response to the call out.

Saeko sighed "Even if we were to continue through the school, If we had to fight we would be forced to stop."

"And stopping to fight means more of 'Them' would come along. We would never be able to fight our way through a horde of undead in such tight corridors…" I voiced, looking down at the undead blocking the entrance and hearing the screams of all the students in the field. I had to look away when the memory started to hit me once more.

"We have to go through the gate," Rei pushed "We don't have any other choice!" The point of going through the gate was valid in my opinion. But I really didn't want to do it…

"Either way, someone needs to go and confirm Takagi's theory." Saeko added, arms crossed as she looked down at the undead as well. "Don't suppose you want to volunteer?" she asked Rei from the corner of her eyes.

No one moved to step up to the plate. And while I had been able to walk through the field and get into the building, I didn't know for sure if they didn't actually see me! They could have been chasing around something else and ignored me because of it.

Either way, I didn't want to wade through another horde. But if no one else took the challenge-

"I'll do it."

I was brought out of my thoughts when Takashi volunteered to be the 'guinea pig' for this damned theory. And Rei and Saeko were both instantly against it.

"No! You stay I'll go!" "I think I should go ahead of you."

I was truly amazed at how quickly they had volunteered when Takashi was the one putting his life on the line. I couldn't help but think that my good friend would soon start building his own apocalyptic harem in the future.

I blinked at the thought, but soon remembered what Takashi was about to do and gripped my shield a little tighter.

I never said anything as I walked behind the brave man who was putting his life on the line for us. Only to stop when Rei asked a very good question.

"Takashi, why?"

And his answer?

"I don't know…"

Made even myself want to facepalm. With my shield arm.

"You don't know?" Rei asked.

"Really. I don't know…"

And so we walked down the stairs, myself stopping at the bottom as takashi walked into the swarm of undead. And let me tell you, it was nerve wracking as all hell to watch him walk in there.

And just as I had, he walked through the horde unnoticed. Not a single undead turned towards him. they merely continued to walk past and around him like he wasn't even there.

It proved that these bastards were truly blind to the world. And right now we were gonna use that to our advantage.

And with a well thrown shoe, all of us were soon moving through the entrance of the school with a new found hope of escape.

 _ **CLANG!**_

That is until the kid with that damned pole went and clanged it against the stair railing… Well hopefully it didn't alert the entire-

 _ **NNAAUUGHHH!**_

School…. Well that's just great!

"RUN!" Takashi screamed as we all began to make a break for the activity bus. only to come screeching to a halt when a few undead shambled into the path we were taking.

"Why did you have to go and shout like that you Idiot!" Takagi screamed at Takashi. "We would have only had to deal with the ones around us!"

Rei and I were bashing away at a few undead who had come a little too close for comfort. And after she had dispatched her target "The rest of the school would have been on top of us either way! Didn't you hear that echo?"

I slammed my shield into another walkers face, "Now isn't the time to just stand around and talk you guys!" before once again bashing another infected in the face.

Thankfully "Just shut up and RUN!" Takashi got our dysfunctional train moving again as he charged into the crowd of undead. His bat making a path for him as he rushed headlong for the activity bus. And we were all close behind him.

We made good progress in our hack and slash sprint for the bus, but soon enough my breath was starting to hitch in my chest. My lungs were burning up a storm as I huffed and puffed for air. And the weight from my shield was gradually starting to wear me out. Even Kohta had passed me and was a good 3 meters ahead of me. And to make matters worse, I could hear all of those students in the field screaming for me to save them!

I knew that I would never make it to the bus with how heavy I was. My body armor and shield added another 50 pounds to what I already weighed, and with how cumbersome it was i knew I wouldn't live to see another day if I didn't ditch it right away. So I did the sensible thing that any sane person would do.

I dropped that 30 pound hunk of death in a heartbeat before unzipping the armored jacket and throwing it to the side as well.

With both arms free and the weight of my armor lifted from my shoulders It was easier going for me. And pretty soon I was going full tilt through the swarm dodging the arms of the infected or merely blocking the random limbs that came my way. And pretty soon I had caught up with the group just as they were boarding the bus.

I practically threw myself in the bus when I got there. Scaring the ever living bejesus out of Marikawa-Sensei and Takagi.

"Mind if I hitch a ride?" I puffed, causing the two to just stare at me incredulously. "Never mind…" I grunted, moving to get farther in the bus when a distressed cry of help barely entered my field of hearing. And in the distance I could see a group of students rushing their way to the bus as well.

"Who's that?!" Takashi asked, peering ahead to try and get a better look at who was running.

"That's Mr. Shido from Class 3A" Saeko answered.

As I watched as they ran through the undead, my vision flashed back to the field. How those students had called out for help before being devoured right in front of my eyes. I couldn't let that happen again!

"Quick find me a weapon, anything!" I yelled rushing back to begin scouring the seats and upper storage compartments for anything I could use to bash in a skull.

Takagi sneered "What the hell happened to that crummy shield of yours?!" she screeched, face red in anger from having been demanded to look for something.

"It was either drop it and ditch my armor or get eaten! Guess what route I chose!" I screamed back, wrenching open another compartment to find quite a surprise. Another Bokken to be exact. But it was solid, and would smash in heads rather easily given enough force behind the blow.

So with new weapon in hand I charged back outside and began to kill any of the infected that were in front of the bus. Clearing the way for the few survivors that were able to make it past the horde. And once the last person, Mr. Shido, got onto the bus I began to hop on as well.

"Alright! Step on it- AAGH!"

Only for something to grab onto the back of my leg and try and pull me back out of the bus. Unfortunately Marikawa-sensei did step on the gas. My feet and legs skidded across th ground for a few moments before the swerving motion of the bus flung me up in the air. I was holding on for my very life, and whether I survived or not would be one amazing mircle.

So here I am, holding on for dear life as bodies of undead fly past me. The one that grabbed my leg had been pulled under the wheels when Marikawa-sensei had floored the gas, and nearly pulled my leg out of place in the process. I was surprised that no one had grabbed ahold of my arm yet, and I could feel my grip slipping with every impact that the undead made.

When the barrage of bodies ceased for a few seconds I looked up to see how long we would be until we reached the gate. Only for my eyes to widen as the front of the bus collided with the closed, and very solid, gate. The large hunk of metal flew open and nearly slammed into me when the force of it being pushed open was returned back. Causing me to yelp in fear and let go of the handrail in the bus.

All I could feel was weightlessness before I slammed into the concrete harshly, the wheels of the bus missing me by only inches as I rolled to a stop a few meters down the road from the gate of the school. Needless to say, I was hurting pretty bad.

"Augh… Fuck!" I moaned as I pushed myself up on my hands and knees. watching as the bus careened down the road before disappearing around the next bend.

"Ain't that just a pain in my ass…" I muttered as I began to hobble away from the school some more. wincing with every step that I took as my bruised and very unhappy body protested against moving at all. Hell my legs were suffering from a good case of road rash but it was better to be safe than sorry when a horde of undead were lurking just a few hundred meters away from you. So it could get over its bitching for just a little while.

Finally, after walking until my legs continued to give out from under me, I sat down on the side of the road. Nursing my cuts and scrapes with a bit of water so that they were clean and free of any nasty debris before removing my shirt and tearing it into strips to bandage up my legs. I t stung, and it wasn't the most effective bandage, but it would get the job done for now

But now there was only one question to face and one logical thing to do after my fellow survivors had beat feat away after they had forgotten that I was dangling on the side of a damn bus.

"When will this damn pandemic slow down enough for proper survival? And now I have to go and find some sort of… help I guess?"

Yes, not the most glorious of plans, but the question of when the pandemic would slow enough for us to get a foothold back into reclaiming a little bit of society was a good one indeed.

' _ **Guuurrg'**_

But finding some help and food would have to be top on the priority list for right now.

So with some effort. I pushed myself up off the ground and began my solemn march down into the city outskirts. hoping beyond hope that there would be something alive and not crazy waiting for me down there…

* * *

 **And there you have it folks. the third instalment of HSOD: The Dead Walk On.**

 **What a crazy chapter this was! One for being the longest one yet with over 4,400+ words and the beginning of what I hope to become a story based on how surviving can change the way a person reacts to life threatening situations and moral choices! So sorry for you boob fanatics and pervs who like to watch smoking hot babes fondle each other in a bathtub! This is gonna be a little more centered on how I think a person could change in this fucked up zombie filled world.**

 **But either way, as this is being posted on Thanksgiving day, have a very happy and turkey filled Thanksgiving everyone! And until next time, keep on bashing those heads in!**

 **Isidrio**


End file.
